Location-based services (LBS) are a class of value-added services providing location-based navigation and inquiry services for users over a mobile communication network by using wireless location technologies in cooperation with a Geographic Information System (GIS), which represent a combination of the spatial information technology and the wireless communication technology. In recent years, progress in the radio technology and the wireless local area (WLAN) technology and increase of location service demands promote the development of the location technology. Demands on the LBS are ever increasing. The location technology is extremely important especially in emergencies. Therefore, LBS-based wireless location applications see a broad and promising market.
Currently, LBS include three location methods: Global Positioning System (GPS) location, wireless network location, and hybrid location. The hybrid location is a combination of the GPS location and the wireless network location, and is the most commonly used location method. In the location method provided in the prior art, a mobile terminal is located by matching a group of actual signal parameter information acquired during location, and a base station identifier corresponding to each actual signal parameter information, with statistical values for each group of signal parameters measured in advance in different sub-areas and a base station identifier corresponding to each actual signal parameter information. This improves location speed and accuracy.
However, since signals from a mobile base station have a limited coverage, location accuracy according to the location method in the prior art still needs to be improved. In addition, if a large number of mobile terminals communicate with the base station for location, communication resources will be occupied.
In addition, a conventional demodulation chip has only the function of receiving and demodulating a mobile broadcast signal; and the terminal can be located only when an independent location module is provided thereon. Therefore, the convention chip has poor integration, and is unfavorable to development of a terminal having the high-accuracy outdoor location function.